Summer Birds
by Fellippe
Summary: Qrow always thought about Summer. About how they met, about what they did. But now seeing Ruby, his memories are coming back.
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

Qrow breathed in the new scent of Beacon Academy. It had been a big decision for him and Raven to leave their tribe for school. _But….._ he thought again, _we have to learn how to fight…..eventually._ His hand instantly went to grab his longsword at the thought. His nose scrunched up in disgust as he removed his hand from his longsword. Qrow hated killing humans, Grimm were okay, but humans didn't deserve to die. Raven on the other hand….. _Speaking of Raven_ he thought as he whirled around to his sister's touch.

"What?" he asked her

"Qrow, did you see that boy on the plane here?" Raven asked him. Qrow sighed as he remembered. There had been a boy on the aircraft with a rather uneasy stomach… "I nicknamed him, 'Vomit Boy' get it?"

"Yeah, I get it," Qrow responded dryly. He hated teasing too.

"You know, he's pretty cute. I think his name was Tai," Raven rambled off, dreamily.

"Pull yourself together and don't bother me," Qrow mumbled.

"Fine then!" Raven snapped back at him, as she turned on her heel and trotted off towards Tai. Qrow rolled his eyes then started walking in the direction of Beacon. WHOOMP! Qrow fell as something very fast, very strong, and rather small hit him hard in the back. It felt like a bullet has just ran through him. Dazed, Qrow look up to see the "bullet" looking at him with a hand outstretched.

"Thanks," he muttered as he took the hand. He felt himself get jerked up in an instant.

"Um….hi," a nervous voice greeted him. Brushing off the last of the confusion, Qrow looked up the see his attacker. He wasn't sure what to expect, but what was shown definitely was not expected.

Before him was a young girl with a pale complexion, but her cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment. She wore a black blouse with a black waist clincher and a black skirt, all of which were tinted with hints of red. Her leggings, well, were black, and so were her high-heeled boots. Weirdly, she was wearing a white cloak. _Without the cloak, this girl would be a freaking ninja,_ Qrow thought.Her hair was black at the top, then slowly merged into a deep red. _But her eyes…_ Qrow thought, _her eyes._ The girl's eyes were like none he had ever seen before. They were a piercing silver, bringing the image of light…and dark. They held the truth, those eyes.

"Uh…are you okay?" the girl asked him tentatively.

"Oh! Yeah. I'm fine. The name's Qrow Branwen," he offered her his hand.

"Summer Rose," she took his hand and shook it daintly.


	2. Chapter 2: Weapons

"So, do you want walk up to Beacon together?" Qrow asked as Summer let go of his hand.

"Sure, okay." Summer replied, blushing wildly. They set out together awkwardly, walking side by side. White cloak matching red cape. "So, what school did you study at?" Summer asked Qrow, as they grew nearer to the towering castle of Beacon. Now it was Qrow's time to blush.

"I…I…" Qrow stammered. _I never get tongue-tied around woman, I'm a lady's man. What's wrong with me? Is it something to do with Summer?_ At that thought, Qrow blush deepened. "I-l-learned to f-fight outside the k-k-kingdoms," he stammered. Summer giggled cutely. If Qrow didn't think that his blush couldn't could get any deeper, he was proved wrong.

"I studied at Signal Academy," Summer told Qrow, as Qrow's blush slowly disappeared from his face.

"What's it like there?"

"It was okay, at least I learned to fight pretty well there. Oh, I forgot, what's your weapon?" Summer asked.

"Uhh…this," Qrow replied, his hand taking out his longsword.

"Is that it?"

"Nope," Qrow grinned evilly as the gears started turning. The scythe unfolded, revealing itself to be taller than Summer herself.

"Woah…." Summer gawked in amazement at the scythe. _It matches Qrow perfectly_ she thought to herself, and giggled.

"It's also a gun, but I can't shoot anything around here, or else I would show you." Qrow's words snapped her out of her thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"That's pretty cool," Summer said, her silver eyes twinkling, "but, does it beat my weapons?"

"So?" Qrow teased, "if your weapons are so great, where are they?"

"Here," Summer replied coolly. She parted open her cloak to reveal to Qrow where her weapons were stashed.

"Where are they?" Qrow asked squinting at Summer.

"Here, silly," Summer teased. She took her hand and placed it around a black belt, Qrow had not noticed earlier. Very gently, Summer traced the black belt until it reached her hips where she extracted two identical, fans from their sheaths.

"Fans?" Qrow snorted, "what are you going to do with those? Fan yourself?" Qrow blinked suddenly to find himself looking at the tip of an arrowhead. "Woah…" he sputtered and took several steps back.

"Not so fragile are they now?" Summer asked, her voice tuning down to a threatening tone. The bow in one hand, the arrow in the other.

"Okay, okay," Qrow put his hands up in defeat.

"So! Want me to show you how they work?" Summer asked, her voice returning to its light, cheery nature.

"Sure, okay." Qrow said, his face mildly serious.

"Okay. So, these fans look fragile on the outside," Summer tossed to bow into the air, and it instantly transformed into the two fans Qrow had seen earlier, "but on the inside, they're pure steel. Almost nothing can cut through them, and they can cut through anything. Hidden inside both are a coil of string tied to a throwing star, all concealed within the fan. If I want to, I can eject the throwing star, and it will fly, trailing the string behind it. It's really useful, handy for an escape."

"So, anything else?" Qrow asked, semi-bored.

"Yes, in fact there is one more thing to these fans," Summer shot back at Qrow. "Notice the line in the middle of the fan?" she asked, spreading the fan out. "I can split the fan at that line if I want to. Then, they can either turn into the bow, or a pair of dual-type daggers. Summer demonstrated, flipping the fan. And just like she said, the fan fell apart at the middle, right in between the line. Qrow pretended to snore. "Hey!" Summer tapped on Qrow's head rapidly.

"Oh! Sorry!" Qrow smiled innocently. Summer rolled her eyes and went back to explaining.

"Now if I flip the fan a full 360 degree rotation while it's apart, this will happen-" Summer flipped both fans a full 360 degrees and blades slide out of them. "Daggers," she said simply, "but if I want to put them away," She took the fan, separated it again and flipped in 360 degrees, opposite direction of which it had come from. At once the two blades slid right back into the fans. "It will fold up again into a fan. The bow is like this however." Summer took the two fans, separated them, so that they were 180 degrees straight, and connected them, point to point. Immediately, the top parts bended back, and string shot out of the top to connect with the bottom of the bow.

"So, where do your arrows come from?" Qrow asked, mischievously.

"See, that's the thing," Summer winked at Qrow, light in her eyes, "I make my own arrows use whatever resources are around me." Summer giggled playfully as she watched Qrow's jaw drop.

"B-b-but…but…how?" he asked

"I don't really know…" she responded, looking at the folded fans, now currently residing back in their sheaths. _Why could she make arrows from whatever was around? What was so special about her?_

"Well, we're here," Qrow announced, breaking her thoughts, "Beacon."


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping

"Summer! Over here!" Summer smiled as the now familiar voice called out to her. She turned around to spot Qrow waving an arm all the way across the hall. Qrow smiled from across the hall as he spotted the petite figure making her way towards him, weaving her way carefully threw all the sleeping bags on the ground, a bag in her hand.

"What's up with her?" Qrow turned around to see Raven sitting cross-legged on her half-opened sleeping bag, in her pajamas.

"What? I can make friends, unlike you," Qrow shot back at her.

"Yeah, but you don't usually make 'girl-friends.'" Raven used her fingers to draw quotation marks.

"Hmmph, whatever. Do you mind if she sleeps here tonight?" Qrow asked, his eyes trailing immediately back to Summer.

"Oohh! If that means I get to meet your 'girl-friend'." Raven's reflexes saved her just in time to block the pillow Qrow sent her way.

"Shut up! Here I'll make you deal, I won't say anything about Tai, and you keep your mouth shut about Summer, okay?"

"Hmm…only if you give me that flower necklace you were going to give to mother before we left," Raven smirked at Qrow, knowing her blackmail would work.

"Fine," Qrow huffed, he turned around, dug in his bag, extracted the necklace, and gave it to Raven. "There happy?" he asked.

"Yup! She can sleep here; my mouth is sealed." Raven chirped happily, placing the necklace around her neck.

"Good," Qrow turned around to see Summer drawing even closer. _I know you did that just to show off for Tai, Raven,_ Qrow thought, smirking gently.

"So, why did you call me over here?" Summer asked gently, sending jitters up Qrow's spine.

"I-I-I wanted to see you if you wanted to sleep over here tonight?" Qrow stammered a little bit. Raven smirked gently from the inside of her sleeping bag.

"Sure, I would love to sleep here." Summer touched Qrow's arm gently, then started to unpack her bag. Qrow sat smitten as a cat, confused by Summer's kindness. He didn't know how long he had been standing there, until Summer's smooth voice brought him out of his love sickness. "So, Qrow, do you want to talk about stuff?" Summer asked him, plopping down cross-legged on her sleeping bag.

"Okay." Qrow sat down on his sleeping bag, in between Raven's and Summer's. He looked up to see her miraculously in her pajamas. Blinking rapidly, he took in the white tang-top, black leggings, red socks, and hair, pulled up with a clasp. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked her.

"Did you remember the headmaster's speech?" Summer asked him, her finger tracing circles around sleeping bag, her other hand sitting in her lap.

"Yeah, what about it?" Qrow took Summer's free hand in his and began to trace the lines in her palms.

"Didn't you think it was a little boring?" Summer giggled, sending Qrow's heart off the charts.

"Eh… it was all right, not the best, but I've sat through longer things," Qrow smiled as his remark earned him another delightful giggle.

"Are you ready for initiation?" she asked him, her hand still enveloped by his.

"Yeah, I guess so, have you thought about who's team you want to be on?" Qrow asked, taking Summer's second hand, and warming them with his.

"Well, your team would be nice," Summer murmured, suddenly leaning in, and snuggling close to Qrow. Qrow's cheeks heated rapidly at the thought of being on a team with Summer. The got even hotter as he felt Summer's soft skin brush his hands, and felt her head land on his shoulder.

"I-I-I w-would like that too," he mumbled. Summer giggled again, moving her head into his lap, her giggles sending vibrations through Qrow. Qrow sat back and relaxed with Summer dozing lightly in his lap. Her head warmed his entire body. When she snored lightly, Qrow couldn't help but laugh.

"Wh-what's going on?" Summer picked up her head and yawned loudly. Qrow instantly felt cold, his body already missing Summer.

"We should probably get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow after all." Qrow said gently, tickling Summer, until she moved over from his bed to hers.

"Okay, okay!" Summer laughed as she rolled into her sleeping bag. Seeing that she was comfortable, Qrow slid into his own sleeping bag. "Goodnight Qrow," Summer called softly.

"Goodnight Summer," Qrow replied, his voice sliding over to Summer and filling her ears. _I love you, Qrow_ she thought, and curled up as tingles shot out all over her. Little did she know that four feet away, Qrow was thinking the exact same thing.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning

Summer yawned, stretching her arms while a tingling sensation shot through her. It was very early morning, and all the students were still sleeping. _Well, except one of_ them she thought as she turned around to see Qrow, wide awake, watching her with his absolute attention.

"What?" she asked. When he didn't respond, she leant over and jabbed him sharply in the side. Immediately, Qrow yelped, and shot out of his sleeping bag.

"What was that for?" he muttered, too ashamed to admit that he had been kind of drooling over Summer's petite figure when she had first got up. _Man, this girl's amazing_ he thought quietly to himself.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were awake." Summer crossed her arms defensively under Qrow's unwavering gaze. Qrow sighed, then without warning, attacked Summer using his fingers to reach every ticklish spot he could find. Summer curled into a ball and tried to shield off his attacks, giggling all the while. Qrow couldn't help the foolish grin that spread over his face when he heard Summer laugh.

"Okay, okay! You win!" Summer held up her hands in a small gesture of defeat. Triumphantly, Qrow reached out and grabbed Summer's hands, before pulling her in towards him. "You monster!" Summer pretended to glare at Qrow, and fight him, but the ridiculous smile on his face convinced her otherwise, and she lent in, snuggling close to Qrow's warm body.

"Yes!" Qrow announced proudly, "I have tamed the rose's thorns!"

"Don't think that I don't have thorns." Summer pouted, and then jabbed Qrow once more in the stomach. Qrow flinched, but refused to let go of Summer.

"You think, that I would let go of such a pretty rose?" Qrow whispered directly into Summer's ear. His warm breath sent tingles all over her, as she blushed wildly. Qrow had Summer sitting directly in his lap, so he wrapped his arms around her and laid down, Summer right on top of him. Summer giggled, and together they watched the sun rise. "Well, we should probably start packing, or people will stare at us," Qrow got up, gently tickling Summer off his lap. Summer rolled over and stood up.

"Okay," she said obediently, and started to pack her things. They were nearly done, when most of the other students started to wake up. Once they were done, Summer went over to Qrow and whispered in his ear, "So…do you want to be an item?" Qrow paused for a moment, and tapped his chin.

"Well, I'm a bird, and you're a flower, so I would probably eat you, then you would be inside of me, so technically we would be together, yes." Qrow whispered back.

"So, yes?"

"Yep." Both Summer's and Qrow's faces broke out into smiles, well, Summer's was a smile, but Qrow's was more of a grin. "Here," Qrow leaned forward and kissed Summer gently on her forehead, "and that's to prove it."

"Thanks, Qrow," Summer murmured quietly, blush creeping up her cheeks.

"What's going on?" A voice broke Qrow and Summer apart. They both turned around to see Raven staring at them.

"Nothing," Qrow said casually, "Good sleep?"

"Yeah, it was alright," Raven yawned, then offered her hand to Qrow. Qrow took it and helped pull Raven to her feet. Raven dusted herself off and stretched. "I think I'll head to the bathroom to freshen up." Raven walked off without another word.

"So, who is that girl?" Summer asked her face slightly worried.

"Oh! Oh!" I forgot, Qrow blushed at his mistake, "You see, that's my twin sister Raven, eh, not my girlfriend."

"Oh, that's fine then, er, I should probably get to the bathroom too." Summer walked off in the same direction of Raven.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Qrow asked Summer, as they joined the line for the buffet in the hall.

"Hmm… I'm thinking about getting pancakes." Summer told Qrow, looking at all the food options.

"What!?"

"What about pancakes?" Summer turned around to look at Qrow.

"I like waffles…" Qrow admitted.

"So? Then get waffles," Summer said with a shrug of her shoulders, as she loaded her plate with pancakes.

"I just…don't understand how anyone can like pancakes," Qrow muttered.

"Why?" Summer asked, as they headed towards a table.

"Well pancakes are smooth, so they just slide around on your plate. Pancakes don't have as much texture as waffles. Pancakes don't take in maple syrup as well as waffles," Qrow rambled on as Summer giggled between mouthfuls of pancake.

"He's quite a handful, aren't he?" Summer looked to her right to see Raven, carrying her tray of food.

"Yup, he sure can," Summer grinned at Raven as Qrow rambled on.

"Wait, Raven, why are you here?" Qrow paused, to look at Raven. Before Qrow could complain, Summer butted in,

"I don't mind if she sits here."

"Really are you sure?" Qrow asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's fine with me," Summer said coolly.

"Well, if sure," Qrow said absent-mindedly.

"So, you're Qrow's 'girl-friend'" Raven asked Summer, drawing the quotes out with her hands.

"Umm… I guess…so?" Summer answered, her eyes flitting to Qrow. This continued for a while, Raven asking Summer and Summer replying quietly her eyes occasionally going to Qrow. Suddenly, a bell rang.

"Well, we better get going," Qrow said, standing up, breaking the Q and A going on between Raven and Summer, "Initiation is about to begin."


	5. Chapter 5: Initiation Part 1

I'm trying to make these chapters longer

* * *

The students of Beacon walked up to find themselves on the top of a high cliff.

"Huh, huh, huh…" Summer panted, walking up to meet the other students. "I probably shouldn't have grabbed that last cookie," Summer smiled at Qrow.

"Nope you really shouldn't have," Qrow grinned back at her.

"STUDENTS!" A voice cracked like a whip at brought Qrow and Summer's attention to the front, where they saw a woman and a man standing together. The man had a long gray beard with spiky black hair tinted with shades of white. He wore a long robe colored a piercing black with white dots scattered all around. Qrow instantly recognized him as the headmaster who had delivered the speech earlier.

"Professor," the lady said respectively, gesturing for him to speak.

"Hello, and welcome students, welcome to initiation, to the Emerald Forest, to start of your careers… and your lives as huntsmen and huntresses." The professor spoke with a deep calming voice. "For those who remember me, I thank you, for those who have forgotten, I am Professor Marline, and this," Marline gestured towards the lady, "is my assistant, Qubec." Professor Marline paused for a moment as all the eyes traveled to Qubec.

"Woah, she looks cool…" Summer leaned over and whispered in Qrow's ear. Qrow looked up and studied Qubec. Qubec was of a pale complexion like Summer, but her hair was a chestnut brown with lighter highlights. She really did look classy, decked out in white blouse, navy blue ankle-length skirt, black heels, a classical top hat, and black cloak to match her black eyes. Qrow's eyes traveled to her belt where, concealed, you could barely make out a row of 10 very, sharp throwing stars.

"Students, today you will be launched off this cliff into Emerald Forest. Somewhere in the forest, there are hidden relics and you must choose one and return here. Do not stop to kill anything in your path, or you will fail. Also, the first person you see, will be one of your teammates for the next four years. Ready, get in line on top of the springs."

"Umm… sir?" A hand jumped out among the students as they shuffled forward. It was Tai. "Umm, we will be falling, or are there parachutes, hang gliders?"

"You will be falling, you should have a way… to get down safely." The professor's eyes flicked up to meet Tai's. He snapped once, and Tai was well on his way to the Emerald forest. Seeing one their classmates fly off, the remaining students prepared themselves mentally. One by one they flew off.

* * *

Qrow waited until he was close enough to the ground, then pulled out his sword and turned his body until he was perfectly vertical. So, from the side angle, it was a man falling vertically with his sword adding an extra four feet in front of him. The sword drove into the ground, absorbing all the impact, allowing Qrow to plant his feet firmly on the ground and pull his sword out of the ground.

* * *

Raven held out her sword horizontally in front of her, clearing her path as she flew through the trees, until she was close enough to the ground to dig her own sword into the ground and used it to slow herself down.

* * *

Summer ejected a blade from her fan and shot it, with the string trailing behind. It hit a tree and pulled Summer even faster towards the tree. Feet-first, Summer slammed into the tree, a shock vibrating through her as she hit it. The tree burst with the force Summer hit it with, but because the tree had absorbed much of her momentum, she could direct her feet downwards and land safely onto the grass. Summer ejected the blade back into her fan and placed back into her belt.

* * *

Unfortunately, Tai did not have a landing strategy. Fortunately, he fell into a pit of mud and it didn't hurt him. The end. I'm kidding! He almost drowned. BUTTT… he lived. Coughing, Tai pulled himself out of the mud pit and rolled around on the grass to remove most of the mud. However, looking up, he noticed a stream up ahead. _Ah! Perfect!_ He thought and eagerly started towards it.

* * *

Qrow instantly looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of white. Glancing around hopelessly, he suddenly spotted a stream up ahead. _Ah Hah! If I follow the stream, it probably going to lead me somewhere._ With new enthusiasm, Qrow started towards the stream. _Wait, what is that I hear?_ Qrow thought, turning his head slightly to try and catch some of the noise. _Is that someone singing?_ Qrow hid behind a tree and very slowly peeked out at the scene before him.

Tai, was in the river! Qrow could only see his head, but judging by the clothes Tai was washing, Qrow guessed that he didn't have much on. Qrow stepped out from the tree and proceeded to slowly walk towards Tai.

"Eh, ehmmm," Qrow coughed gently.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tai jumped and turned around to spot a grinning Qrow leaning on a tree trunk. "Um…who are you?"

"You know a girl named 'Raven'?" Qrow asked.

"Um, yeah."

"I'm Raven's twin brother, Qrow." Qrow walked over to the edge of the water and sat down on the grass. "Why are you in the water Tai?"

"I-I- uh-uh, how do my name?" Tai looked curiously at Qrow, still naked in the water.

"Raven." Qrow snorted. "Well, I guess we're teammates now."

"Oh! Yeah I guess."

"Do you mind putting on some clothes on?" Qrow looked at Tai, red eyes piercing him.

"Turn around man," Tai gestured for Qrow to leave.

"Okay, okay, okay," Qrow put up his hands and walked off a few feet. _Good_ Tai thought, and proceeded to heave himself out of the stream and put on his clothes. Obviously, he didn't have a towel and he had just washed his clothes, so Tai was soaked. _But….at least I'm clean_ he thought.

"Qrow! C'mon, let's go find these relics," Tai called out in the direction of Qrow.

"Les' go!" Qrow jumped from a tree and landed right next to Tai, seeming to be unharmed.

"Eh, how did you do that?" Tai asked, gasping in amazement at Qrow.

"Not now, later," Qrow took Tai's hand and proceeded to pull him through the forest.


	6. Chapter 6: Initiation Part 2

**A/N**

 **I'm going to say sorry for a few things here:**

 **1\. The lack of updates. Sorry guys I live a lazy life. What can I say.**

 **2\. The overall story. I know it's kind of crappy for a story, but I will try to get better.**

 **3\. Length. Need to write chapters. Ugh. Lazinesssssss.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy and you can always PM your suggestions and comments. Thanks! :3**

* * *

Summer stood up and brushed the leaves off herself. _Ouch_ she thought. _Couldn't the ground be a little softer? Please?_ Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get out the twigs and dirt clinging to it. Finishing, she looked around. _Where to now?_ Struggling with decisions, Summer looked up at the sky, hoping the sun would give her an answer. Sure enough, it did. _Is that a bird up there?_ Summer squinted at the sky, then, when she confirmed it was a bird, she decided to follow it. _I wonder where it's going,_ Summer thought as she glided swiftly through the trees, looking up often to check the location of the bird. _Huh, that's weird. Why is the bird flying downwards?_ Summer glided through a few more trees then to her surprise, found Raven.

"Uh, Raven…." Summer squeaked tentatively.

"Oh, so you're my partner..." Raven sighed as she turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Come on we better get a move on, or we'll be late."

Summer watched in amazement as Raven seemed to jump up, at then miraculously, turn into a bird.

"Wait!" she called up into the air as the bird proceed to fly higher. Upon hearing her cry, the bird came back down.

"What?" Raven huffed, now standing on the forest floor, looking irritated that their mission had been delayed.

"You can turn into a bird…. that was the bird I saw…and that's how I found you here!" Summer mumbled to herself, "I've got it! You can turn into a bird!"

"Yes, yes, I can shape shift into a bird, can we now get a move on please? The clock's ticking…." Raven grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Without speaking a word, Summer pulled out her fan, shot out a blade, with the string trailing behind. When she heard, the blade hit something, she waved politely to Raven, then shot off, her fan reeling in the string it had let fly.

"Wow…" Raven raised her eyebrows, and proceed to clap slowly for Summer's performance. "Well, I better get a move on, wonder how my brother's doing?" Raven smirked gently as she jumped into the air and swiftly transformed into a raven to chase after Summer.

* * *

"uh, huh, uh, uh," Tai panted as he leaned into a tree for support. "Just, huh, because you, uh, huh, can turn, uh huh, into a bird, huh uh, doesn't me I can, ughhh."

"Stop complaining and get a move on," Qrow grunted as he shifted back into a human right in front of Tai.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Tai complained. "Can we stop for a-"

"BE quiet!" Qrow hissed at Tai, "Come take a look at this.." Qrow gestured in front of him. In a small forest clearing, a huge, what appeared to be a tree monster, was standing there. Together, Tai and Qrow observed the huge thing as it looked at its own leg.

"Umm….Qrow?" Tai whispered.

"Mh?"

"Trees don't move by themselves…"

"It's not moving by itself. It's a geist grimm controlling the trees, probably out here to look for some prey." Qrow responded, his eyes still fixated on the trees. "But look here," he continued, "For some reason, the grimm is taking a huge interest on one of its legs."

*Caw* *Caw* The screeching noise came from a raven that was flying up above, wandering in circles, clearly looking for something.

"Qrow, look," Tai nudged Qrow.

"Hmmph?" Qrow looked up, following Tai's gaze. Then his eyes narrowed. _Raven…_ he thought, _what are you looking for?_ Moments later, he heard shout and a gasp coming from the clearing. His head immediately snapped back to the clearing and the beast within it. It was advancing on something, or…someone. Qrow's keen eyes made out the white figure in the trees. _Summer…_ he thought. _She could get crushed out there, I gotta… save…her!_ And with that thought he leaped into the clearing and made a straight beeline towards the white cloak.

Unfortunately, the grimm seemed to notice him, and the grimm seemed to forget about Summer, and instead turned its attention to Qrow. Now it was trying to crush Qrow, putting its arms, or trees, down trying to squash him as he ran to Summer. But it was like trying to fly swat a fly for the grimm. Qrow weaved in and out of the tree arms and finally came to his destination, the white cloak sitting on the ground.

"Are yo-" Qrow started to ask Summer's limp figure, but then was cut off and the grimm used the tree to push Qrow over. Trying to shake off the confusion, Qrow turned to look back at Summer, and to his horror found her about to get crushed by the grimm. But before he could act, he himself was pushed forcefully aside by one of the tree arms.

* * *

Summer slowly recovered her senses and then she looked up at the huge tree, looking at her inevitable death. _It was stupid,_ she thought, _stupid to shoot of the blade without spotting out a target first, and now I get to pay for it_. It had turned out, much to Summer's displeasure, that her blade had punctured a hole in one of the grimms tree legs, and had hurtled her straight into the grimm. Normally when Summer picked out her target, she locked her eyes on it, so she would know when to yank on the fan, and thus pull out the blade from her target, effectively allowing her to slow down, because there was nothing pulling her. But she had not known what her target was, and when she pulled on the fan, to bring the blade back and slow herself down, the blade never came back.

So, in slow-motion, Summer saw the huge trees being controlled by the geist grimm, and then, flying there, she noticed that the blade had hit one of the tree legs and that one of the tree legs had accidently stepped on the line, making it so that she could reel in the line. Summer had closed her eyes and hit the tree feet first.

All she had heard was a loud CRACK, and she lost of her senses for a moment. All she felt was a searing pain in her right leg and all she could make out was the splintering of wood and the hissing of string. Summer blindly regained her senses and tried to stand up., but she couldn't. Then she looked down at her leg, and it was bending the wrong way. _Crap._ Summer looked up to see the huge beast looming over her, the single eye that marked the geist grimm, and she panicked. Immediately, Summer shot out another blade, this time checking to make sure it hit a tree and zipped off, her leg burning with pain the entire way.

This time, she did not screw up her landing. She managed to land on her feet, stowed away the fan, and then collapsed as her right leg gave way and Summer fainted from the pain, shock, and fear all together. And then there she was as she regained the feeling inside of her, lying on the ground looking up at the grimm, wondering what was going to happen next.


End file.
